One Day
by Darkfire75
Summary: Songfic to One Day by Simple Plan. Mokuba and Seto have been drifting apart over the years. What can they do to mend their broken relationship? I suck at summaries...Please R&R!


**Author's note: **Well...KewlGurlEC66 gave me an idea to write a new songfic. I don't put character death in mine, like she does. : p Anyway, this came at the top of my head today and I just typed it all out. I knew this song fit Mokuba when he was older and so I felt like writing this fic to it. It's kinda depressing when you think about it. But I never expected for it to focus on the relationship of Seto and Mokuba....yet it adds a really sweet twist. It's kinda sad and quite happy at the same time. Just so you all know for reference in this small fic...Mokuba is the lead singer and guitarist in his band. He's kind of like a punk...well...okay, he is a punk, but he's not gothic at all. He has no piercings. But he does have chains and bracelets. His hair is slightly longer now and he always ties it back in a low ponytail. Well...hmm....I think that describes pretty much what he looks like. I want everyone to be able to envision him easier. I added as much description as I could. It was hard to concentrate with my brother watching a baseball game in the background, but I managed. Also, this song is by Simple Plan...and they ROCK! Just had to add that. Anyway, one with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. And I don't own the song One Day by Simple Plan. I only own the plot. That's it...sad, right? Please R&R!

**_One Day_**

Sixteen year old Mokuba Kaiba was frustrated. Not only that, but he was in trouble for disobeying his brother's rules about not taking the car out for a drive. It had been one simple drive. He had his permit; he knew what he was doing. Yet Seto still treated him as though he were still a little kid. Out of his anger, Mokuba had locked himself up in his room and had cranked up the music.

_Sometimes this house feels like a prison _

_That I just can't leave behind _

_There's so many rules _

_I gotta follow_

'_Cuz you can't let go _

Mokuba jumped on his bed and positioned his hands and arms as if he were playing a guitar. He bobbed his head to the song, pouring all his anger into playing his invisible guitar. Seto had too many rules. He was 21 now and was an even bigger control freak than he had been when he was 16. And no matter how many times Mokuba pleaded with him, his brother just wouldn't listen and understand that he didn't want to take over KaibaCorp. He wanted to live a normal life.

_I don't wanna hear it _

_And I just can't believe it _

_All the stupid things you say but_

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at his door. Mokuba sighed and jumped off his bed to unlock the door. Seto stood there, looking irritable. "Mokuba, could you please turn down the music?" he said. "I can't concentrate and I have a deadline on these files tomorrow."

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll turn it down."

"And one more thing. I know you're angry about what I said earlier...but I'm your brother, Mokuba. It's my job to be a little rough on you."

"Whatever, Seto."

Mokuba felt a wave of sympathy as he saw the hurt in his brother's eyes. Seto relied on him for comfort and love. And he was treating him like a germ now. But Mokuba was stubborn like his brother and his pride didn't let him admit he was wrong for giving Seto the cold shoulder. Mokuba closed the door after his brother left and turned his stereo down.

_One day _

_I won't take this anymore _

_One day _

_I'll be old enough_

_To do, to do, to do, what I want to _

_I won't have to run away _

_And you won't be there to _

_Say I'm not allowed to _

_One day _

As far back as Mokuba could remember, Seto had been like a parent to him. Always telling him what was right or wrong. Showing him how to be a good duelist and master strategist. But now, he treated him almost as if he were a child. He was a teenager, quite capable of making his own decisions. He looked at the card locket around his neck. The Seto in the picture wasn't his brother anymore. No...his brother wouldn't have yelled at him to start behaving like a future owner of KaibaCorp. He wouldn't have ordered him to stop wearing the clothes he liked. He wouldn't have criticized the music he listened to.

Seto had changed over the years into a cold-hearted businessman. His own brother was telling him how to live his life? Bah....life was just screwed up now.

_Sometimes I wonder _

_If you know me _

_Or if you just pretend to care _

_Tell me are you on a mission _

_To bring me down? _

At times Seto would try to understand Mokuba. They would sit at the dinner table together in silence for awhile. Then Seto would start up conversation, asking how school was. Mokuba sometimes wondered if Seto actually cared about what went on in his brother's life....or if he was just looking for an excuse to talk. Lately they had been drifting apart. They didn't have anything in common anymore. Mokuba was very social in school, unlike how his brother had been.

_I don't wanna hear it _

_And I just can't believe it _

_All the stupid things you say but_

Mokuba angrily glared at the wall across from him. _Why does he always pretend to act like he cares about my life?_ he thought, leaning back on his bed. His arms folded behind his head. _I know he could care less. He even said so. He hates what I've become. He hates that I don't want to take over KaibaCorp when I'm older. If I had enough guts...I'd run away...but I know he needs me. I couldn't hurt him like that. _

_One day _

_I won't take this anymore _

_One day _

_I'll be old enough_

_To do, to do, to do, what I want to _

_I won't have to run away _

_And you won't be there to _

_Say I'm not allowed to _

_One day _

He sat up and turned to his nightstand. There was a picture of Seto and him at the beach for his sixteenth birthday. They had been fine then. But as soon as he hit 16, that was when Seto had started pressuring him into studying more and urging him to forget music. He said music only clouded the mind. Mokuba scoffed at that. He was one of the smartest kids in his school. Music didn't cloud his mind. If anything, it helped him do better.

There was another knock on the door. Knowing perfectly well who it was, Mokuba rolled his eyes and said, "It's open."

Seto walked in slowly. He carefully sat down on the edge of Mokuba's bed and stared at the floor. "Mokuba," he began. "I'm really sorry about how I reacted earlier."

The raven-haired boy just stared at him with narrowed blue-gray eyes. "You mean when you insulted me and yelled at me?" he snarled.

Seto shuddered at the memory. "Yeah, that. I...didn't mean what I said. I want you to continue with your music. You're a great singer and musician. I was just being selfish. I was worried the company would crumble and fall if no one was left to take over."

"Seto...why don't you just get married and have a kid to take over the company? Why do _I_ have to do it?"

"You're my blood. I trust you."

Mokuba blinked and lowered his head.

_Go away _

_Don't look at me_

'_Cuz we're not the same _

_And you can't do nothing _

_You can say _

_That it's not okay _

_But I'm not afraid _

_And you can't do nothing _

_Nanana...One day _

Seto was looking at him with pleading blue eyes. Asking for forgiveness that Mokuba just wasn't willing to give yet. It was so hard to talk to him now. He was amazed he was getting this much out of his brother now. Usually he was silent and refused to speak. Mokuba turned to glance at his brother.

"Seto...if you haven't noticed....we've both changed," he started. "We aren't the same anymore."

"I know...but I want to change that."

"But you can't."

"What—"

Mokuba stood up angrily. "Big brother, you and I are complete strangers now. We don't do things together anymore like we used to. We hardly talk...and it's almost a chore just to have talks with you now. I realize I'm not your definition of perfection...but I'm sick and tired of trying to please you."

"You don't have to please me, Mokuba. I care about you no matter what. You're my brother." Seto stood up as well and hugged Mokuba, who was now his height. The chains on Mokuba's cargo pants rattled at the contact. "No matter what happens, I will always love you, Moki. You're my littler brother and nothing can change that."

Mokuba was stiff. His arms remained at his sides. He felt tears slide from his brother's eyes onto his shirt. Seto was crying. He never cried. Mokuba slowly brought his arms up to hug his brother back. "I...I love you too, Seto. I'm sorry I got so angry."

_One day _

_I won't take this anymore _

_One day _

_I'll be old enough_

_To do, to do, to do, what I want to _

_I won't have to run away _

_And you won't be there to _

_Say I'm not allowed to _

_One day _

One day Mokuba would understand why they had been distant for so long and then in an odd way, reunited. Yes, one day he would understand. But not today. No, today he would relish in the fact that he had his loving brother back. The brother he had always admired and looked up to. The brother that had never stopped caring.


End file.
